godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
M. Corbett Shea
Mickey Corbett Shea was a business associate of Vito Corleone's and father of future president James Shea. Biography Mickey Corbett Shea was born to Irish immigrants in Baltimore. He was the oldest of six children. His family was poor and dreamed of success. His parents opened a saloon which was initially prosperous, but eventually began to decline, leading his mother to commit suicide with a shotgun and his father to drink himself to death. Mickey joined the army at seventeen, rising to the rank of supply Police sergeant. When the United States entered the war, the black market proved to be a license to print money, making him a multi-millionaire. After the armistice he riged himself an honourable discharge and went to New York, where he became a bootlegger. He also met a young Vito Corleone and did business with him by using his olive oil trucks to import whiskey from Canada. At this time he fathered two sons, James Shea and Daniel Shea. The Ambassador By the end of Prohibition in the 1930s, his family was one of the richest in America. He also at this time did some business with Robert Moses and expanded his empire. By the 1940s, he was starting his sons in the political business. To legitimize his business and reputation he got a short ambassadorship to Canada as a favor from Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Danny listened to his father, while Jimmy joined the Navy and became a decorated World War II veteran. When his son came back, he saw Jimmy was a better public figure than Danny, and he trained him extensively so by the 1950s, Jimmy was the Governor of New Jersey and Danny was the Assistant Attorney General of the state of New York. Later years In 1956, he retired and moved into a mansion in Los Angeles. He then approached the Corleone family for help. He asked them to get his son Jimmy elected president, in return Jimmy would stop the crackdowns on organized crime. At his mansion, he didn't show for a meeting with Tom Hagen for unspecified reasons. But the second time he and Hagen reached a deal that they would get Jimmy elected in 1960 and Hagen would become a Congressman from Nevada. Ultimately Hagen failed at this task, but Jimmy was elected president in 1960. Many people speculated voting fraud and wanted a recount. This was something that Mickey put a stop to. At this time he was also working with Michael Corleone and Hyman Roth on a deal in Cuba. This was thwarted by the Revolution in Cuba in 1959. Unfortunately, Mickey wouldn't enjoy to see his son run the country for long as he had a massive stroke in 1962 and died several years later. Personality and traits Largely a self made man, Mickey nontheless was assisted greatly by Vito Corleone, who helped him to become Ambassador. He was an arrogant and ungrateful individual however, and was perfectly willing to drop contacts once he was done with them. Influences Corbett Shea is based on John F. Kennedy's father Joseph Kennedy. Attorney General and US Senator Robert Francis Kennedy a.k.a. "Bobby" and US Senator Ted Kennedy. In May 1956, Joseph Kennedy showed up in Chicago wanting another, larger favor from Salvatore "Momo" Giancana. Somehow, he had aggrieved New York boss Frank Costello, snubbing him to the extent that Costello had put out a contract on the old man. Now Joseph Kennedy wanted Momo to presuade Costello to call off the contract. According to legend, Momo made Kennedy sweat until the old man, at breaking point, swore that if his son was elected President of the United States, he'd forever be in Momo's debt, and that there would be no favor the President would refuse. The deal was struck and within a week Momo had persuaded Frank Costello to call off the hit. Finally, on November 8, 1960, JFK beat Richard Nixon to become the the thirty-fifth President of the United States. It had been a close run thing and Momo was in no doubt that he and his men were the ones who had eventually won it it for their candidate. Shea, M. Corbett Shea, M. Corbett Shea, M. Corbett Shea, M. Corbett